Make me whole
by My secret
Summary: Edward and Bella. The story of one simplistic human girl, that could make his blood boil. How does she illicit such a response from him? Can he get what he wants, or will his heart form unwanted bonds ?
1. Curious

_And I awaited you, knowing only you could make me whole_

Turning a little in her bed, Bella sighed and opened her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to sleep. She stood up and stretched a little, her pajama pants and shirt ruffling a bit. Moving towards the window, she opened it, the moonlight searing into her room. As usual, it was cold, but for some reason she took comfort in it for once. Staring up at the slightly cloudy sky, she questioned why she had truly come here.

Sure, living back at home in Los Angeles wouldn't work while her mother wasn't around. She was only 17, and though incredibly independent she wouldn't be able to completely fend for herself. But Forks? What was here for her? Sure, Charlie was being a great guy for just becoming a father again, but he was never home. The school year hadn't started yet, so had something to look forward to. But what if her and the other kids didn't get along? Not to mention the town itself was so small, surely they all had heard about her. They'd all have expectations of her, and she probably wouldn't live up to any of them.

Sighing, she grabbed a hoodie from the back of her door and walked downstairs quietly, not wanting to wake Charlie. Stealing a glance at the clock, she realized it was only three in the morning, and that she probably couldn't come up for a legitimate reason as to why she would be outside. Sliding the front door open carefully, she walked outside, shutting it with just as much care.

Starting down their driveway, she slid her fingers through her dark brown hair. Finally reaching the road, she stared up at all of the trees that surrounded the area, wondering what Forks would look like without them. Crossing the road and moving onto one of the trails she stopped abruptly, knowing she had heard a branch crack. Looking around, she waited for her eyes to fully adjust to the dark. Shrugging it off she continued to walk, her body a little tense. Looking away from the path, she tripped over a fallen branch, her body hitting the ground with a thud. Sighing, she shook her head and sat up.

_ Can't you just get through one day without hurting yourself?_ she couldn't help but think. As she stood up slowly she froze, knowing she heard something once again. However this time it was laughter. A deep chuckle was coming from the left of her. Suddenly, there was a hand on her waist, a deep, beautiful voice filling her ear.

"You should be more careful," he mumbled, a fleck of his golden brown hair catching her eye. By the time she turned around, to see who the stranger was though, he was gone. Eyes widening, she turned and ran out of the forest and back to the house, sliding back inside. Blinking rapidly she held her hand to her chest, a slow breath that she had been holding finally came out. _What was that…_. she thought, as she made her way up the stairs and back to her room, deciding to just go back to sleep. iAnd why was his voice so beautiful..?/i was the last thought that her mind could clearly take into consideration, before her eyes drooped, her shoes still on her feet as she passed out.

__________________________________________________________________

**[[Edward's POV]]**

He smiled a little too himself, he had watched the girl scurry towards her house, obviously frightened. He had felt her pulse quicken, had heard her breath become short and erratic. He had never seen her before, but he was intrigued.

Licking at his lips softly, she had actually interrupted in his hunting, which is why he had come to her. He had to make sure she hadn't seen anything. His family had made quite a name for themselves in the area. Everyone thought of them as well rounded, clean cut and intelligent. There wouldn't be much for them if the story got around that the youngest son was sucking the blood out of animals at three in the morning. Sure, if she had seen something he could've killed her, easily. Such a fragile frame it wouldn't have even taken him a minute. But he didn't want to kill anyone; he had a hard enough time dealing with the monster that plagued his mind and body. But there was something else about that girl. Something about her that had caught his interest, and made his blood boil. Had it been her scent? The frailty of her body, her soft features? He shook the thoughts out of his head, having never given anyone this much thought. Sighing softly, he stood in the shadows of a tree, watching her window. He had seen her stumble into the room, still shaking, which only made him smirk. _I'll see you again little one_ He thought, before turning and moving off towards home.


	2. The mystery

**The song that Edward is singing is "The Crimson" by Atreyu. Enjoy the reading :)**

* * *

Yawning, she sat up again, her room still pretty dark. This didn't surprise her; there wasn't much sun in Forks-- just rain, snow, and cold. Shivering a little, she realized she had left her window open. Standing up, she walked over to close it, her eyes automatically flying towards the forest that she had walked in only hours before. _Who was he _. She asked herself again, shaking her head as she closed the window. Looking over at her clock, she saw that it was 10 in the morning. She knew Charlie had probably been gone for a few hours now, so she bounded down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

It was the usual Sunday morning. She knew that she would eat breakfast, shower and probably just sit around watching t.v. However, school started tomorrow and she didn't know what to expect. Thinking about it for a moment she decided that a small trip to the local mall wouldn't hurt, she needed something to wear tomorrow. Eating her breakfast quickly, she ran back upstairs and towards the bathroom, getting in the shower.

Staring down at her body while the hot water pounded against her skin, she frowned, wondering why she was so pale. She had lived in California for half of her life, and still her skin held no color. Staying for only a few minutes longer, she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body, making her way back to her room.

She pulled a black v-neck sweater out of her dresser and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, sliding her sneakers on. Grabbing her wallet from her desk, she went back downstairs and grabbed her keys off the counter going outside.

Climbing into her '87 chevy truck ((I couldn't stand to torture her with the '57 she had in the story, it was just upsetting)) that Charlie had gotten her from a friend she put the key in the ignition, smiling as it roared to life. Pulling out of the driveway she made her way towards the mall, the stranger from last night drifting back into her mind.

* * *

((Edward's POV))

He had come home to his family sitting around, betting on who was the fastest, strongest, and smartest. It was nothing new. Since none of them ever slept, they needed something to occupy their time with. There heads had all turned towards the door as he came in, small smiles on each of their faces. Arching an eyebrow he stared at them, becoming furious by all the smiles.

"Well!? What is it!" he yelled, walking towards them.

"She's really pretty Edward." Alice said, suppressing a laugh.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TAL—" he stopped himself, realizing Alice had once again tapped into his mind. Eyeing her a bit, he tilted his head a corner of his mouth turning up. Before Alice had the chance to move, she was pinned beneath him, growling.

"EDWARD COME ON! I WAS ONLY JOKING AROUND!" she whined, squirming under her.

"Tell me what you know." He asked calmly, holding her down with ease.

"Ugh. You're going to see her at school, she's new. She's in your biology class." She cried, still kicking under him.

"Thanks sis." He mumbled and smiled more, standing up and leaving her there. No, they weren't related by blood but they had been together for more than a hundred years, pretending to be family. Sliding his eyes towards the table where the rest of them sat he glared a little, his voice low.

"Don't even think of mentioning this again." He told them, making his way towards the stairs.

"Edward likes human girls," Jasper whispered, the rest of the table laughing. Before he could blink, Jasper was up against one of the walls of their large dining room, Edward's hand snuggly wrapped around his neck.

"Put him down Edward!" Esme yelled, crossing her arms. Sighing, he let go and stomped up the stairs, making a mental note to stop thinking. Slamming his door behind him he moved towards his leather couch, laying on it. Looking at his clock, he growled a little, realizing he still had a full day till school.

Leaning over the back of the couch, he pressed play on his CD player, skipping to his favorite track. His brows furrowed, he wondered how the artist that wrote the song could've captured his emotions so perfectly. Closing his eyes, he sung along with the song quietly.

**_I feel it welling up inside and Robert Smith lied,  
Boys do cry and with blood tears in my eyes  
I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life.  
I can't hide the monster anymore.  
One can only feel desolate for so long until  
One starts to change into something the mirrior doesn't recognize.  
I metamorphosize. The darkness has been biding its time to claim its next victim, fresh meat for the carnal desires,  
To become what I became. I viewed the sun for one last time._**

Shaking his head he stood up and went to his window, jumping out and taking off towards the forest. With his head so full of thoughts, all he could think to do was feed.

* * *

Bella's POV

Walking out of the mall, she carried two bags. Making her way back to her car she pulled her keys out and hopped in the cab of the truck. Starting it up she pulled out of the parking lot and went back home.

Pulling into her driveway slowly and climbing out of the cab she couldn't help but look back at the forest again, wondering what happened last night. A mix of curiosity and fear clouded her better judgment as she shoved her keys in her pocket and walked off towards the familiar trail. It had just rained a little while ago, and drops of water were reflecting off all of the plants and trees like crystals. Smiling gently, she picked a wild flower from the ground, realizing there was nothing to be scared off.

* * *

Edward's POV

He had quickly disposed of the animal when he heard the truck pulling into the driveway close by. Climbing quickly up into a tree he watched the girl walked into the forest, seemingly infatuated with the flowers. His brows knit together, his rage growing as he realized that he was watching her. Just as her infatuation with the flowers had been obvious, he realized he was slowly becoming infatuated as well. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued to watch as she moved farther down the trail, tripping over her own feet. Chuckling quietly, he shook his head again, the crooked smile appearing on her face.

"Clumsy girl," he mumbled to himself, before sliding down the tree and taking off back towards home, knowing that it would be dark soon.


	3. Realization

**Hey guys. . I'm not gonna bother to update till there's ten reviews on the story. Mean, I know. But that's the motivation? Here's a little insight on how the next chapter is going to be..**

**Have any of you realized I never mentioned what Bella's blood does to Edward? heheh.**

* * *

Shaking her head a little at her clumsiness she stood up and made her way out of the forest carefully, going back to her truck to pull her bags out. Locking the truck she went inside, waving at Charlie. Before he could ask anything she was up the stairs, putting her bags on her bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she let herself fall back and stare at the ceiling, her mind drifting through different scenarios that could happen tomorrow. 

School had never been much of a plus for her. Back in Los Angeles she was always awkward around everyone, and very shy around guys. However, they had all been guys she had grown up with, and they had all been able to watch her awkward adolescent stages. Standing up, she moved towards her mirror, her eyes scanning over the reflection. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she find herself that attractive either. Her skin color reflected the moon itself, her light complexion seeming almost translucent. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her hair was a brownish redish color, that she got from her father. Her figure was small, fragile looking. Sighing she moved back to the bed and laid back down, wondering what the other kids would think of her.

Turning her head, she eyed the clock and noticed it was already midnight. Once again, her thoughts had kept her off track, a few hours going by in a seemingly short time. Standing up she went to the window, letting the light from the stars and moon carve their way into her room. She let her eyes slide back to the forest, the mysterious guy from the other day floating into her head. Shaking her head she made her way back to the bed and laid down, falling asleep only moments later.

* * *

Edward's POV

Sitting outside of his house, he couldn't take the curiosity anymore. Making his way back towards the girls house, he looked up, noticing that her window was open. Climbing the tree next to it, he sat on the branch, watching her sleep. Suddenly realizing once again what he was doing he growled and jumped from the tree, going back into the woods. Running at full speed, he watched as trees, flowers and animals zoomed by him, everything just a colorful blur. As he reached the opening that he was waiting for he let out a loud roar, holding his head. Why couldn't he leave her alone? He knew nothing about her, and already he was stalking the poor girl. Sitting on the ground, he stared over at the lake, wondering if he would have the chance to meet her tomorrow. Annoyed by his boyish thoughts he stood up and marched off deeper into the forest, hoping that the walk would clear his head.

After a few hours he started to head back home, knowing that everyone would be awake and waiting for him. Kicking at the rocks on the ground he finally made his way up the path to the house he shared with his "family". He opened the front door and sure enough, six set of eyes were on him. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Alice stuck out, she was laughing.

As Edward's eyes became black he walked to her slowly, grabbing her shoulder.

"Talk." He muttered, his grip tightening.

"Her name is Bella!" she hissed and peeled his hand off, growling a bit. _and you're going to be in a very interesting situation with her tomorrow_. Alice thought, eyeing the ground.

Edward's eyes caught Alice's and he stared at her, wondering what she meant by that. Arching an eyebrow he watched as Alice's eyes widened. He grinned a bit, knowing she had forgotten that he could read thoughts easily. She carefully stood up, her eyes never leaving him, before she took off up the stairs. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and Edward was already infront of her, smirking gently.

"Care to explain?" he said in a rather sinister voice, the corner of his mouth turning upward.

"Not really, to be honest. Do I have a say in this?" she asked, trying to smile her way out of this.

"Not a chance." He said, his eyes moving towards the family and then back to the spot that Alice was in. Blinking rapidly, he stood confused, realizing that Alice wasn't there. Moving his head around he stumbled down the stairs, catching himself quickly.

"Where'd she go?" he demanded of them. Reality suddenly dawning on him, he looked over at Rosalie, frowning.

"You taught her how to phase in and out, didn't you." He stated, crossing his arms. She only shrugged and stood up, moving into another room.

"I swear you're all against me.." Edward mumbled and stomped up to his room, trying to ignore their laughter that followed him.

* * *

Bella's POV

Grabbing her new outfit from her bag, Bella had for once woken in a good mood. Heading into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and climbed into the shower. Getting out about twenty minutes later, she secured a towel around herself, drying off quickly. After sliding on her underwear she pulled on the new pair of jeans she had purchased, and the dark red sweater to go with it. Running a brush through her hair a few times she shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror.

As she got out to her car, she let her mind wander. Sliding into the cab, she put the key in the ignition and pulled out of her driveway, making her way towards the school. When she pulled into the student parking lot, she realized the most of the students were already there, even though school didn't start for another half an hour. Climbing out of the truck she looked around, her eyes catching on a set of golden ones that were staring straight at her. Gasping lightly, she blushed and looked away wondering why the boy had been staring at her. Feeling his eyes sear into her, she quickly moved to the other side of her truck, making her way across the parking lot. Her mind was clouded with images of his eyes, as she had not had the chance to look at the rest of him. Shaking her head lightly as she continued to watch the ground, she suddenly felt herself hit the ground with a thud, a large weight on top of her. Blinking quickly, she looked up to find the same pair of golden eyes staring into hers, her breath ceasing to exist. Looking past him she saw the stopped van, and the horror on the look of the student's face. Trying to find her voice, she swallowed lightly, looking up at the stranger. "W..what happened?" she asked quietly, wondering why she felt so self-conscious under his stare.

"The van was going to hit you." He told her, quite nonchalantly. Gasping, she immediately recognized the deep angelic voice that had plagued her brain. Stuttering she continued to stare at him, the word "you" finally making it's way out of her mouth.

She could see the surprise register on his face when he realized she remembered him. Standing up quickly, he pulled her up and made his way off to the building, a low string of curse words spewing out of his mouth. Standing there, she stared after him, her eyes still widened. _It was him, he's the guy from the forest._ her mind was letting it all sink in now. Suddenly remembering where she was, she looked around and noticed everyone staring at her, and suddenly moving towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Who are you?"

"Wow, Edward saved her life!"

The comments were pouring out of everyone's mouth so fast, and suddenly she felt dizzy. Shaking her head she couldn't help but let her eyes shut, her body falling back against the pavement.


	4. Blood

**nn hey guys! You guys are amazing with reviews, you know that? As for some questions that I got after updating , and putting this chapter. **

**Question: Is she going to turn into a vampire since Edward bit her hand?**

Answer: Nah. I know I'm changing a lot. : I'm gonna add a little more as to why but while I was writing, that did cross my mind. My thought is that since this blood had a different effect on Edward, and because he wasn't maliciously feeding from her, with intention of death or changing her, the venom doesn't come out.

**Question: Are you gonna update more, and sooner?**

Answer: Yep, I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll put up atleast one more chapter tomorrow. nn I hope everyones enjoying this!

* * *

"Bella. Bella Swan, can you hear me?" mumbling a little she forced her eyes open, staring up at the nurse.

"nn..yes, what happened?" Bella asked, her eyes darting across the room to look at the desk, neutral colored walls and floor, and the few cots that were in there.

"You fainted hun. This nice boy carried you inside.." She said, her hand motioning towards a corner. Looking up, she gasped as it was none other then the same boy that had saved her. Her thoughts were cut short as the phone rang.

Reaching over the desk, the nurse grabbed the phone, mumbling a hello. Gasping, she said she'd be right there, and was out of the door faster then she could put the phone down. She watched as the boy stood up, moved to the door and locked it from the inside, pulling the small window blind down. Sitting up quickly, Bella pulled her legs into her chest, wondering what he was doing.

He looked over at her and chuckled lightly at the fear that resided on her face.

"Don't be foolish, why would I save you if I only planned to hurt you?" He asked amused. Thinking about it for a moment, she let her legs slide down over the edge of the cot, resting her head back against the wall.

Watching her moments, he slid himself towards her and sat on her cot, looking at him. "Edward." He said politely, flashing her a crooked smile. She watched, amazed that any person could truly be so beautiful. She shook her head a little to wipe the idea out of her mind, stumbling through her response.

"Be..bella.." she blushed, looking down at the floor.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He smirked, enjoying the crimson shade her cheeks had changed.

"How are you feeling? I didn't actually see you fall again, but when I turned back you were out cold on the pavement.." he laughed, the deep sound filling Bella's ears, vibrating her.

"I feel okay, just a little tire—" She gasped, when she suddenly felt his cold fingers against her cheek, her eyes closing for a moment.

"You really do have a beautiful color…" he purred to her, his fingers sliding over her cheek a few more times.

"You're..so.. cold." She said incredulously, wondering how it could even be possible. She heard his chuckling erupt again, and suddenly his hand was gone. Disappointed by the lack of touch she was receiving, she turned and looked at him, remembering what had caught her interest about him in the first place.

"You're the boy from the forest.." She mumbled, not really having a way to lead into it. She watched his eyes jerk to hers, the look a mix of fear and confusion. She waited for him to acknowledge the statement, but he didn't say anything. His teeth were clenched, his jaw set, his eyes brooding. She frowned a little and stood, making her way towards the window. The sudden need for fresh air was urgent, and she quickly pushed open the window, not noticing the "Do Not Open" sign on it. The window suddenly crashed down, the glass in it shattering as it fell everywhere, pieces cutting up her hand.

"Shit." She whispered, watching the blood pour out of her hand. "Help me.." she said, panicked. Looking over at him, she held up her steadily bleeding hand, her eyes huge.

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

He didn't know what to say to her about the forest, that could make sense. Feeling her move, he sighed guessing it didn't matter as much as she put on. Seconds later, he heard the window crashing back to the bottom, a deep and beautiful scent suddenly filling his nose.

"No.." he muttered quietly, his eyes flashing black as the smell of her blood filled his senses. He had never smelt anything this heavenly. Groaning, he was up quickly, standing behind her. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist, his eyes glaring down at her hand.

"Edward?" She cried, but it was lost on deaf ears. He had gripped her bleeding hand and pulled it up to his mouth, his nose twitching as he sniffed at the source of the scent. He felt her cringe and tried to pull away, but it was no use. Locking his mouth on her hand, he sucked at the blood, licking at it, his body feeling alive with every drop that slid down his throat.

"Stop it!" she screamed, but he didn't care, he could over power her with ease. He ignored the stop of flowing blood, and sunk his teeth into the wound, continuing to feed from her.

"NO!" He heard her screaming, still trying to pull away. He suddenly clenched his eyes shut and pulled his mouth away quickly, shoving her away. Trembling a little, he looked to her, his dark eyes still filled with bloodlust.

He was suddenly against her again, his body pushing her into the corner. He could see that she was crying, but it was too late to erase what already happened. Leaning his head over, he licked at one of her tears, amazed at what he himself had never produce. He could feel her gaze on him, and he stared back, his eyes slowly melting into their normal golden cover. He could feel her body trembling against his, and he leaned down, grabbing her arms.

"Listen to me. Tell no one. I don't want to have to kill you. Keep me safe as I will you." He said, his eyes pleading with her to have a shred of hope for him. He knew how big of a mistake he had made, feeding on a human, and in such a public place. But there was something different about her, he hadn't wanted to kill her. He had only wanted to savour the beautiful taste that filled her body. Purring gently, he bent over next to her ear, mumbling quietly. "I'll be watching you, little one." And with that he was gone. He made his way out of the school, to his car. Opening the door and sitting down, he pressed his head to the steering wheel, wondering what had just happened.

_I've endangered my whole way of life, for some clumsy female…_he muttered, disgusted with himself. He leaned back against the chair, the taste still lingering in his mouth. In all his years of feeding, he had never tasted something so pure, so perfect. Yet, he didn't want it all. He didn't want her dead, something had stopped him. Shaking his head, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot quickly.


	5. What are you doing?

She found herself stunned by the situation. _Did that really just happen?_ the words drowned out her other thoughts, her wounded hand shaking gently. Shortly after she realized it wasn't only her hand that was shaking, but her whole body. _What would possess him.._She couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought, her head pressing back against the wall as she brought her body back down onto the cot. Letting the memory replay in her head she found her eyes fluttering, a strange feeling filling her as she was suddenly greeted with the inside of her eyelids.

Sitting up, she looked around, confused by the familiarity of the room she was in. _How did I get to my bedroom?_ she ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes gazing at the door as she heard someone on the stairs. Watching the door open, she smiled awkwardly, waving at Charlie.

"Oh Bells you're awake! Gee are you lucky there's boys like Carlisle's son at your school! Willing to carry you from the nurses office to his car, and then bring you home! He even went with his sister to bring your truck back! What a nice guy." He winked at me, making the whole situation ten times more awkward. Nodding a little she eased herself back into bed, her eyes tracing the patterns of her ceiling.

_So I think I need to move because you have strange guys that bite people's hands and follow them in the woods_? She shook the thought away, knowing her mother and Charlie would only call her imaginative and tell her to knock off the silly stories. Turning to the window, she craddled her hand, her thoughts suddenly consumed with the mysterious boy._ What are you_ she sighed, letting the thought fill her as she closed her eyes, falling asleep seconds later.

* * *

**[[Edwards POV]]**

Storming into the house he ignored the rest of them, his eyes settled on Alice. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" he bellowed, his hands curled tightly into fists at his side. "DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER WE'RE IN ALICE? HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE" He continued to yell, his eyes shutting as he shook with rage.

"Edward she isn't going to tell! I promise she isn't!" Alice pouted, her legs folded under small frame, her eyes challenging his. "I've seen all of it Edward, I wouldn't have let you go if there wasn't a good outcome. " she smiled and stood up, hopping out of the room, her humming filling the hallway as she left.

Sighing, he rubbed at his temple, his eyes sliding open slowly. He ignored the stares, turning and heading up to his room. Slamming the door, he let his stereo fix his mood. Hitting the play button, he leaned against the wall, the sounds of Debussy drifting through him.

"What have I done to you Bella.."he mumbled to himself, looking out the window, wondering how much he had frightened the poor girl.

* * *

**[[Bella]]**

She found her eyes opening, only to be greeted with darkness. Turning towards the clock she groaned, the bright red 2:00 AM annoying her. _Of course, you fell asleep during the day and now here you are awake once again in the middle of the night. Good job Bella, goooood job._ She slid out of bed and stretched a little, pushing her hair over her shoulders. Making her way down the stairs she once again found herself sneaking out of the house, her feet taking her to the forest. _I have so many questions for you, please be here_ she asked silently, her eyes shifting from tree to tree as she waited for a hint at his presence. Carefully sitting on a fallen tree, she hugged her knees, her forehea pressing against them as she considered what she was doing.

_Since when is having your hand bitten an invitation? What is going on with you Bella, why are you here? Do you even know why you're here? We have a lot to discuss if you feel aroused by having your hand bitten, and if that isn't the case why are you in a forest at two in the morning?_ She continued to scold herself, not noticing the form that stood in the tree above her, the corner of his mouth turned up into a nice smirk..


	6. Define Danger?

Hey guys, hope everyones enjoying so far. But I'm not putting up a 7th chapter till there are more reviews. :] I just started working on this story again, after a year (I'll be honest I forgot about it _) Motivate me to keep updating!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

He licked at his dry lips, his eyes taking in the form of the girl, his view pinpointing the pulsing blood that he found so visible. _The scent_ he groaned inwardly, his mind playing through multiple scenarios that ended with him covered in the delicious blood he was craving. His mouth turned up into a smirk as he soon erased Alice and the rest of the welcome, gentle Cullens from his mind. They had tried to make him like them, but they didn't have to know about just this one girl. He would taste her, and satisfy himself. Perhaps afterward he'd be able to cling to the idea of the vegetarian diet they preached so heavily. Bending his knees a bit, he began to let out a growl as his body was suddenly slammed into the ground, his head smashing against a rock.

**Edward's POV**

_I can't go_. _Yes I can, she won't know. No, I won't go, I have to stop. But I could just see her one last time_ he continued to pace around his room, the realization dawning on him that he just didn't care anymore. Sighing he ran full force and leaped out of his window, his feet hitting the ground seconds later. Charging towards her house, he let his instincts take over, his blinding speed coming out. Slowing down as he reached the forest by her house he sniffed at the air, his eyes widening. He could smell her obvious scent, but there was another familiar one in the air. _Jasper?_ He asked himself, his eyes scanning the trees. Creeping along the outerline of the forest he easily found her, curled up on what use to be a large and beautiful tree. Letting his eyes aim up, he found himself jumping and throwing his body into that of his brother's. His body locked around his, his hands holding Jasper's wrists firmly.

"Are you crazy?" he growled, shaking Jasper's frame.

**Jasper's POV**

He grunted and looked up at Edward, his eyes focusing on the furious face of his brother.

"She smells so good Edward.. come on, we could share her. "Her smirked, the predator in him consuming each thought. He writhed beneath his brother, trying to free himself, annoyed at the hold Edward had on him.

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper, go home, now. I swear on everything we stand for, if you hurt her, I WILL kill you." He knew Jasper wouldn't doubt him, Edward wasn't much for joking. Slowly standing up, he watched Jasper for a second, making sure he didn't make the wrong decision. He didn't know what about the girl made him so protective but he wouldn't try to question it now. Every fiber in his being told him this girl couldn't be harmed. Nodding a little as Jasper stood up and looked at him, he watched as Jasper took off towards their home. Turning around, he gasped as he found Bella staring directly at him, her mouth hanging open.

_Give me a break_ he groaned to himself, staring at her, the moon illuminating their forms.

He stared at her a moment more, chewing at his lip as he began to move towards her, scared she might run if he approached her too quickly. His brows furrowed together as he slowly reached his hand out to her, hoping that she could trust him, though he knew that he must seem nothing more than a dangerous and unique stranger that had some odd infatuation with her.

**Bella's POV**

She had sat on the tree, shivering lightly as the night air nipped at her bare arms. Leaning her head against the trunk of a tree that sat behind the fallen one, she let her eyes adjust to the dark area, though she found herself not being able to see more than 10 feet away from her in the darkness. Blinking a little as she heard a branch break, she whipped around, amazed by the bone crushing sound she heard afterward. Covering her mouth, she stared on as she saw the two boys. Letting her eyes focus on Edward she blinked rapidly, the conversation only confusing her. _taste...?_ she asked herself, her mind consumed with sudden assumptions as to what they could be talking about. _Was he going to rape me?_ she shivered, clinging to her form as she watched, her body leaning forward so that she could catch more of the conversation.

"I WILL kill you." She gasped at Edward's words, watching the other boy she now knew to be Jasper get up. As he fled the scene, she stood up slowly, her eyes wide as Edward turned around and found her. Watching him take cautious steps towards her she let millions of thoughts race through her mind. _Should I run? Could I run? If he really wanted to hurt me wouldn't he have done it by now? Why did he save me.._ she tilted her head a little, staring at the hand he extended to her. Closing her eyes for a moment she shyly put her hand in his, thrown off by his cold but soft skin.

"Who are you..?" She asked softly, her own brows furrowing together as they stood there, their eyes focused on each other as their hands gripped each others, everything else becoming non-existent.


	7. Excuse moi?

Warninggggg :] Slight lemon in this chapter :]

**Edward**

"I believe you already know the answer to that.." He answered quietly, his hand tugging at her until her form was placed only inches in front of his. Though he knew from multiple failed attempts, he once again tried to read her mind, searching for any piece of information that could tell him what she was thinking.

"I suppose you're right. Then, what are you..?" She finally managed to say, her eyes never leaving his.

"The answer to that is a little more difficult, you should go back to your room Bella, it isn't safe out here."

"I'm with you right now."

"That's what isn't safe." He sighed, releasing her hand, his eyes turning from her as he glanced into the forest.

"You've said it yourself, if you wanted to kill me, you would've done it by now."

"Just because I don't want to, doesn't mean I won't." And with that he took off at an unthinkable speed through the forest, racing back home. He silently cursed to himself as he made his way down the familiar path. _Must stay away from her._ Even as he thought it, he could feel himself slowing down. Groaning, he turned and made his way back, this time towards a familiar tree he had been taking refuge in; a tree that had a strangely perfect view into the young girl's bedroom. Climbing up it carefully, he smiled a little, seeing that she had taken his advice and had gone inside.

**Bella**

She could do nothing but watch his retreating form, the world of confusion he created bubbling to the surface of her mind. Turning she made her way back to the house, moving slowly up the stairs until she found herself in the comfort of her bedroom. Not bothering to turn on the light, she just made her way to her bed, climbing under her covers, her eyes closing instantly.

"Edward.." she sighed, before she turned on her side, a soft dream-like state taking over.

(Italics- dream. :])

_She opened her eyes, the feeling of being watched disturbing her out of her sleep. Sitting up in her bed, she gasped. There he stood at the foot of his bed, his eyes burning into hers. Without even saying a word he crawled onto her bed, a predator like gaze on his face._

"_What are.." She tried to ask, though was only silenced by the cold yet soft lips that crushed against hers. She willingly abided, her arms sliding up around his neck as she tilted her head, allowing his dominating kiss to take over. Moaning lightly as he pressed her onto her back, she looked up at him, her lips swollen from his kiss. _

"_Edw.." she found herself silenced again, this time by him placing his finger against her lips. He stared at her with deep brooding eyes, his free hand tugging her pajamas away from her form, his finger hooking into the waistband of her panties as he pulled them both down. She trembled lightly in excitement and equal embarrassment as she chewed at her lip, staying silent. Watching his hands moving to his own jeans she blushed as she watched him remove them, his gaze never leaving her. She let her eyes follow his hands as he removed his own boxers. Squirming beneath his body in want, she found herself immediately moaning as his fingers began to tease at her. _

_Gasping in desire, she let her eyes close, her legs gently parting as his fingers slid inside of her, twisting playfully in the tight warmth her body provided. Grunting a little, he smirked at her as he lowered his head, his tongue lashing out at her small pink clit, her eyes shooting open at the feeling. Whimpering, she thread her fingers into his hair, her body gently bucking up towards his mouth as he began to tease and torture her innocent body, his tongue flicking across her clit repeatedly as his fingers pumped in and out of her._

"_Edward..!" she gasped._

Shooting up, she looked around the room her eyes wide as she panted, a light coat of sweat covering her body. Blushing hard, she settled back into bed, staring up the ceiling.

"Oh god.."She mumbled to herself, her eyes closing as her fingers slid there way into the cotton material that clung to her form.

**Edward**

he had been watching her, though he hadn't truly been paying attention. It was when she began to moan in her sleep, her body bucking at an inivisble person that he found himself climbing into her room. Groaning as he watched, he cursed realizing she was starting to wake up. Shooting back out the window, he clung to the side, his eyes still on her form.

Laughing quietly at the look on her face, he suddenly found himself gasping, his eyes following her hand as he swallowed hard, doing his best to ignore the growing bulge he found in his pants.

Leaning against the window, he found he couldn't help himself as he began to climb back in..


	8. Couldn't say no

Edwards POV

She was so distracted she hadn't even heard him slip through the window. There he stood against the wall, his eyes glued to her form. Furrowing his brows he continued to watch her, his erection pressing painfully against his pants.

_What're you doing in her room you idiot, what are you going to do, ask if she minds if you join? _He groaned quietly, his hand pushing through his tangled locks as he licked his lips, clenching his teeth as she moaned.

_Christ, she'll be the death of me.. _He thought as he continued his inner battle on what to do. _Whatever.. it isn't like she could stop me anyway. _He suddenly paced forward, making his way to the bed, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from her body, his eyes boring holes into hers.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself when there are willing participants…" He mumbled, pulling her hand up to his face, his tongue flicking across her fingers, a groan escaping her lips at the undeniable taste.

"What's got you so wet, Bella? Who were you thinking of..?" He questioned her, his tongue still teasing at her fingers as she smirked lightly, enjoying her lust filled eyes. He found himself surprised that she had started shrieking.

Bella's POV

She looked up quickly when she felt the grasp on her arm, ready to scream at will. However, as her eyes fell upon the predator in her dreams she gasped gently, a gentle blush crawling onto her face from what he had seen her doing.

"I.. I just.." She couldn't even respond as he teased her, her hips shifting on the bed as her eyes glazed over with lust. _ This can't be real_… she thought over and over as she watched him pull one of her fingers into his mouth, his gentle sucking making her crazy.

"Edward…"She said softly, her eyes sliding shut as she chewed at her lip, unsure of why he made her this way.

Edward's POV

He couldn't take it anymore. The second she mumbled his name that way, that lust filled request as he took it, it was all he could do not to destroy her clothing. He slid onto the bed, releasing her wrist only to grab at her shirt, quickly pulling it from her body. His eyes took in the feminine curve of her body, her soft skin, her delicate frame. He growled a little and lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers, delighted that she responded so quickly to his kiss. Pressing his tongue to her lips he began to explore her mouth while his hands trailed down her body. He let his fingers slide from her collarbone to one of her breasts, circling her nipple before pinching it playfully, smirking against her lips as her back arched. He continued to let it slide down, making a mental note of every curve and dip of her body, the texture of her skin, the way she squirmed beneath him. He groaned a little as she wrapped her small arms around him and dug her fingers into his hair.

Pulling his lips from hers, he let them slide to her jaw line, kissing a slow and gentle trail down to her collarbone, and then her shoulder. He looked up at her for a moment, taking in her sudden expression of satisfaction—her closed eyes, her lips hanging partly open. He wanted to savor it, to savor her. He wanted to be able to bring her that look continuously, to constantly provide her such enjoyment.

He pressed his lips back to her skin, his fingers hesitating on her waistline for a moment, chuckling as she began to push her hips up a little, as if begging him to touch her. Sliding his lips down, he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking across it as he let his hand slip into her panties, gently pressing his fingers against her clit.

"Bella, you're so wet…where you dreaming of me?" He whispered against her skin, before sucking at her tempting flesh, her nipple hardening against his lips.

She only nodded in response, her small white teeth digging into her bottom lip as she pushed against his hand, her own hands gripping at his hair.

Smirking he pulled his mouth away, letting her whimper a little before he moved to her other nipple, his tongue circling around it before he pulled it into his mouth, sucking softly as his fingers rubbed anxiously at her clit, enjoying the moist feeling that met his touch.

"I bet you're tight too, aren't you…" he mumbled, as he slid his lips back up to her collarbone, licking and biting softly at it. He couldn't force himself to wait anymore. He pushed his hand farther into her panties, two of his fingers delving into her warm wet center, a light groan escaping his lips as he realized just how right he was. Sliding his lips up to her ear, he continued to whisper to her, as his fingers worked themselves in and out of her. "I didn't expect you to be so inviting, so willing…and look at you now.. writhing beneath me Bella… you're enjoying this more than you expected… "He chuckled and began to finger her harder, his thumb reaching up to toy with her clit as he watched her face, the moans that fell from her lips only motivating him to continue.

Bella's POV

She couldn't believe the feeling that coursed through her body. Her eyes remained shut as she continuously bucked against his fingers, her body nearly trembling in desire as moan after moan escaped from her lips. She felt as if she was on fire, the flames licking at her most intimate of places. She had given up telling herself that it wasn't real, deciding that if it was a dream she better enjoy it.

She knew she was close to her orgasm, muscles tightening around his fingers as her own hands began to slide down to his back, her nails digging into the skin they found. It seemed as if that only excited him, she soon had his lips pressed back against her neck, eagerly sucking at her skin while his fingers drove into her wildly, his thumb rubbing her clit quickly. Suddenly crying out, she felt it her, cumming roughly against his fingers. She only moaned louder when he decided not to stop, as if he was trying to prolong it as much as possible. Sliding her eyes open, she stared at him, her body shaking as she quieted down, her breathing ragged.

"Edward…" She said for the third time that night, her lips gently parted as she looked at him with disbelief.

Edward's POV

He licked his lips as she finished on his fingers, quickly retracting his digits from her, only so that he could press them to his lips, licking her juices from his skin. Looking down at her with his half lidded eyes, he smiled, cleaning his fingers thoroughly.

"You really are quite delicious…I plan to taste you again…"He said softly before leaning into her, kissing her gently, his tongue pressing against her lips so that she could taste herself on him. Smirking lightly as she moaned, he held the kiss for a moment longer, before pulling away.

"Goodnight Bella." He mumbled quickly before making his way out of her window before she could protest.

He didn't want to rush things with her; he wanted to completely enjoy her, and to take his time doing so. He knew now, with every fiber of his aching body that he needed her—that something in his brain had clicked when he saw her, and that he would never be able to let her go. Holding onto the branch idly he leaned into the tree, watching her as she lay there, awestricken. Chuckling, he pushed his fingers through his hair, his voice soft.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella."


	9. You give me fever

Wow, a few years since I've even LOOKED at fanfic, and for that I'm DEEPLY sorry guys! Nothing worse then being into something that never gets finished! With that said I'd like to do my best to get this story back to where its suppose to be!

Sorry again!

Her eyes clenched tightly together as bits of light poured through her window, a rare occurrence for the area she lived in. Her eyes sliding open she shifted a little in her bed, her lips hanging open gently as the memories from last night hit her. _Did that really…_ her thought was cut off as a deep crimson color filled her cheeks, Edward's touch flooding back into her mind. Turning over in bed she curled up on her side, the smile slowly growing on her face as she continued to let the memories fill her body. After a decent amount of time had passed she slowly pulled herself from bed, knowing that regardless of her first day escapades, she would have to return to school. _He'll be there.._ she blushed, suddenly realizing that she NEEDED to hurry up. Running to the bathroom she stripped down quickly, turning the shower on and jumping in, letting out a shriek as burning water hit her skin. _Jesus Bella, give yourself some third degree burns, that'll make you more attractive. _ She sighed, the water finally adjusting to comfortable warmth as she let her thoughts consume her.

Hopping out minutes later she wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, skipping back to her room. _Now how do I make myself look perfect for him today.._ She tapped her lip, realizing that this sudden need to please him wouldn't do her any good. The more she thought of any previous guy she had ever been with, a huge game of cat and mouse had always ensued. _Hard to get,_ she pondered, her eyes sweeping over the options in the closet. Grinning she pulled out a burgundy tank top, tossing it on the bed. Opening her laungerie drawer she blushed gently, her eyes catching the black laced panties her mom had bought her as a gag gift. _ There's a first for everything .._ she shrugged, pulling them onto her frame quickly. Pulling her bottom dresser drawer open she tugged a pair of black leggings out, pulling them on quickly. Grabbing a bra from her drawer she slipped it on, clasping the back. Tapping her lip she pulled the tank top on, enjoying how it hugged her small frame, slipping down to her thighs. Turning back to the closet she pulled a fitted black leather jacket from it, as well as a knee high flat pair of slouchy leather black boots. As she finished getting dressed she crossed the room to her full length mirror, visually going over her outfit over and over. Grabbing a brush she pulled it through her hair a few times, smiling a little as she realized that she DID have the ability to pull off a _slightly_ sexy look. Quickly applying a little bit of lip gloss, and mascara she ran downstairs. Grabbing her keys from the table by the door, she was out the door and in her truck in less than a minute. Sliding her key in, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, backing out quickly and taking off towards school.

((EDWARD POV))

He groaned as he laid in bed. It had merely become a habit, he knew that laying in bed wouldn't provide him sleep, or energy. At this point it had just given him a place to think, and right now he needed it more than ever. _ How could I just go into her window like that, take advantage of her that way.. What if she thinks that's all I want from her.._ he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Looking at the clock he rolled his eyes, jumping out of bed. _ Let's try not to have another mistake filled day. _ Shaking his head he grabbed a black v-neck, fresh boxers, and a pair of fitted jeans and made his way to the bathroom. Emerging himself into the shower he let the steam and water wash away his doubts about the upcoming day.

((Bella POV))

Parking towards the back of the lot, she took a second to breathe before stepping out of her truck, closing the door behind her. Chewing at her lip a bit she looked to the rest of the parking lot, noticing the lot was full as usual. _ Here goes nothing.._ she mumbled, taking a deep breath and making her way across the parking lot slowly.

She blushed a little as she noticed multiple gazes turning towards her, her eyes quickly meeting the ground as she walked, not use to the attention.

"Hey!"

"Hey new girl, let me show you around the school!"

"Where's your first class?"

Laughing nervously, she ignored the random comments, her feet continuing to make their way towards the school until she felt a random arm make its way around her waist, her body awkwardly pulled against a warm male frame. Turning around quickly she found herself looking into unfamiliar eyes, her body quickly retracting from the stranger. "Uh? " she stuttered.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Mike. You're new, and I'd hate for you to waste your time so why don't we just agree to date now, and save all the losers the trouble." He smirked, his hand pulling her back against him.

"Does this normally work on girls?" She glared, pulling away from him, her eyes narrowing as she backed up more. Shaking her head she growled quietly and turned around, making her way back towards the school. Rolling her eyes as she heard footsteps behind her she spun around quickly.

"I SAID I'M NOT INTERESTE…"She gasped, her thought cut off as she found herself staring back into eyes that had recently plagued her dreams and thoughts. "Edward.." she mumbled, her cheeks quickly catching a deep rose color as she remembered their previous night.

((EDWARD POV))

Watching that pompous idiot put his hands on her had made his blood boil to a disgusting point, but he held it in. His fists clenched together, his self-control wearing thin as he listened to the conversation. Smirking a little at her response he let the tense feeling leave his body. Sliding his hands into his pockets he began to move, his feet falling in sync with hers as he finally caught up, stopping in his tracks as she turned. Tilting his head a little at her short tantrum he smirked, sliding his hand around her waist, leaning into her ear.

"Now, who was this outfit meant for.." He mumbled into her ear, his fingers gently tickling at her skin. "Were you trying to excite me, Bella..?" his lips caught her skin, tickling it gently. "Because it's working, and now you get to pay for it.." he chuckled gently and turned her around, pulling her towards the school, ignoring the irritated comments coming from all the guys around them.

He grinned and ignored her continuous questioning of where he was taking her, marching her into the building and towards a staircase, walking slow enough so that she wouldn't trip. Guiding her down the flight of stairs to the basement, he continued down the hall, mumbling a "shh", as he pulled a key from his pocket. Turning down a darkened hallway he smirked, stopping suddenly at a door marked **228**. He slipped the key in and unlocked it, pushing it open and pulling her in. Closing the door slowly he groaned and picked her up, slamming her up against the wall.

((Bella POV))

Gasping as she felt her feet leaving the ground she whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips meeting his as she kissed him back , her fingers slipping through his unruly mane.

"Edward.."she said softly, her lips continuously pressing against his, unable to fill her kisses with the passion that was pouring out of her being. She gasped as she suddenly found herself sitting on a desk, her eyes catching him as he made himself relatively distant from her.

"W..why?" She asked, stuttering through the statement, amazed that he was able to stop so abruptly.

((Edward POV))

He continued to breathe slowly, trying to relax himself so that the explicit images that filled his mind would leave.

"Because Bella.. you barely know me, you don't even know what I am.." He frowned, realizing that the concern he carried for this girl was starting to become more of a problem then he was willing to take on.

"You make my blood boil, you pull at feelings I didn't even know I had…You awaken something in me Bella. But you have to understand, I'm dangerous. And I don't mean that to sound like some terrible cliché. I'm the worse kind of mistake that you could make Bella, you'd be best to forget me."

And with that he was out of the room, quickly making his way down the hall towards the back doors that led to the forest behind the school.


	10. Driven

Review Review Review!

* * *

He growled to himself, ripping a smaller trunk from the ground, his anger with himself boiling over. _How could you be so fucking stupid... she is human, what would you do with yourself if you hurt her? _He groaned and pressed his forehead against his cold palm, his eyes forced shut. _Why do you need her so badly.. what is it about her that invades my subconscious so much..How could I leave her there like that, yearning for me... What am I going to do. _

He began to pace, his hands digging into his pocket, visions of her face flashing in his mind. _Jesus.. How am I suppose to stay away from that.. and especially after what I've already done to her.. How do I know she won't run and tell now? Fuck, well that settles it. I have to make her mine than. _He smirked a little at his new decision and rushed back to the school, knowing she would already be in her class. Making his way through the building he searched out her scent, a plan slowly forming in his mind. As he finally found the offending scent he took a mental note of the way the classroom led straight to the staircase. He moved to the staircase and went up it, realizing it just went to the roof. _Perfect_, he smirked and went back downstairs just as the bell was ringing. As she left the room he had her in his arms and up the stairs before she could say a word. Pushing the door open he ushered her onto the roof, closing the door behind them.

"Edward..?" She said with a confusing glance, but she was quickly silenced by his lips. He picked her up, groaning as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. _She's already turned on.. god the smell is intoxicating_, he licked and nibbled at her lips eagerly, pressing her up against the closest wall.

She didn't try to question him anymore, her movements became controlled by the lust that had been seeping out of her from earlier. He pulled away from her lips only for a moment, his fingers pulling her shirt up and over her head. His eyes flickered to her heaving breast, fingers tracing over the lace pattern of her bra. His eyes found hers for a moment before he slipped his hand behind her back, unclasping it quickly. He pulled the material from her skin, tossing it to the ground. he took a quick second to admire the sight infront of him. His lips caught hers again, his fingers sliding down her collarbone, to the soft milky skin of her breasts, pinching at her nipples gently. The moan that slipped from her lips was as alluring as the scent that dripped from between her legs.

Grunting a little he lowered his head to her awaiting skin, his tongue slipping around her nipple slowly. He smirked a little against her skin as she continued to moan, her hands digging at his jeans, trying to unzip them. He chuckled and used his free hand to slap at hers gently, mumbling a "Patience.." before he slipped his lips around her other nipple, sucking and tugging at his, loving the taste of her clean skin.

"Bella... You smell delicious.." he mumbled, catching her half lidded expression, pure passion reflecting in her eyes. He put her down for a moment and slipped his jacket off, placing it on the ground. Before she could object to his lack of touch he had her on her back, her pants pooling at her ankles. Pulling them off he tossed them aside, his fingers tucking in her panties. "We don't need this.." He mumbled, ripping them off quickly, the shreds falling underneath her. He took her gasp as encouragement and leaned down, unable to wait any longer. pushing her legs apart he pressed his lips to her folds, groaning as the scent and taste surrounded him. He growled and pushed his tongue against her clit, lapping at the juices, his fingers sliding up her thigh to bury themselves inside of her, illiciting a string of moans from her. He slipped his fingers out of her, only to push his tongue against the delicious source, groaning quietly as she began to shake, her muscles tightening. He pushed her legs farther apart, sliding his tongue back to her clit, sucking at it gently until she moaned his name, her body tembling wildly. He licked his lips and raised his head to look at her, delighting in the way the color filled her face.

"Please.."She whispered, body shaking with need. It was all he needed to hear. His pants and briefs were off in seconds, his body placed back between her parted thighs. He pressed his hard cock to her, taking a slow unesscessary breath before he buried himself inside of her, gasping at the tight warmth that enclosed around him. "Fuck.." he muttered, his hands finding her hips as he began to thrust into her slowly and roughly, pushing himself to her limit, his hips meeting her thighs. Her hands flew out to his hair, threading there way through it, tugging at it. Her moans were music to his ears, the light sheen of sweat on her skin making it shine. Grunting he pushed her legs into her chest, forcing himself deeper into her, his cock sliding in and out of her quickly. He could feel her tightening around him, his eyes sliding shut as he began to slam into her harder, barely able to keep himself from bruising her. She began to moan his name over and over, coaxing him towards his climax. And then it happened, she rode wave after wave of pleasure, her body shuddering against his. He slid his arms around her and pulled her up into his lap, forcing her all the way down on his cock. He buried his face in her neck and exploded inside of her, clinging to her body. He stayed that way for a moment, listening to the way her heart continued to beat quickly, her breath ragid.

"E..edward..I.." she tried to speak, but her breath was still too irregular. He smiled a little and pressed his lips to hers, craddling her in his arms.


End file.
